Navera Lyonesse
Navera Lyonesse is a human Sorcadin of The Ancients/Divine Soul. She is voiced by Laura Bailey Description Appearance Navera is a chocolate skinned, well-endowed human. She has emerald eyes, she has natural silver hair with a dyed blond sweep. She has three very basic tattoos, one on the bridge of her nose, the others under her eyes, they are all red stripes. On her stomach she has a light gray sun enholding her navel. She wears green nail polish. She has 8" cock and a vagina too Navera wears a green and black lowcut shirt with a triangular breast window, the sleeves are straps. She wears dark red furs connected with a chain as her pauldrons. She also wears green chain mesh under her sleeves. She wears dark red and gray pants with matching boots. She wears a golden winged headgear to keep her hair out of her face Personality Navera is very upbeat and is never seen without a smile atleast thats what she wants everyone to think, in actuality, all her responsibilities weigh heavily on her. She is very flirty with any woman she meets. She absolutely abhors her "father" and "mother" so much so that she denied all the names they gave when she ran away from the castle. (Her previous name is unknown) She keeps a logbook of every name shes met as she has name dissonance, the cover is decorated with a caricature of Avandra and Herself dancing While she grew up in major wealth, she will normally refuse any monetary reward and if the gifter insists, she will give 75% of it to help the Lower Krieger citizens Her favourite colour is green Biography Background Navera grew up as the daughter of Grand duke and duchess Tiberius and Aveline of the krieger archduchy. Her "parents" were quick to try to mold her into their perfect image of a daughter. they failed and made Navera rebel, This caused her to be constantly confined to her bedroom visited hourly by a female fire genasi servant named Embern(who was 16), the two quickly bonded and Navera was taught all types of primordial by Embern and in return Navera taught Embern how to use a sword Once she was 16, Embern(now 22) snuck her out of the castle to show her Lower Krieger, a stark contrast to the luxurious setting of Krieger Main. which was dilapatated and polluted. Navera learnt that this was the doing of her "parents" so she joined the Lower Krieger Rebel Alliance, Her first mission was to join the Order of The Thorned Elk, a paladin order which numbers all over the world everywhere except Krieger. The Alliance believed if the Duchess could become a high ranked member, She could help overthrow her "parents". They were half-right, The order told Navera before they would move on Krieger Main, She should gather more allies. it took Navera 4 years to get a high enough rank to be able to make the Order move on the city Pre-campaign Over the course of her Order training, Nevara learnt how to summon a bright coloured bird which allows her to view through it. When Nevara returned to the rebels to give a report, Embern invited her to her quarters where the fiery genasi was wearing a see-through gown which awakened a strange change in Navera where she grew a full sized cock above her vagina. Embern who was in heat from being a fire genasi instantly started giving Nevara a blowjob, the new cock owner did not last long at all and blew a large strangely cold load of cum down the busty fire genasi's throat, Nevara then pushed Embern onto her back and slowly entered her Relationships Character Information Quests #Gather Allies to strengthen the Order #Overthrow Tiberius and Aveline #remove the duchy and instead make Krieger a council run country #Renovate Lower Krieger to pristine condition with no pollution Notable Items *Holy Slayer(Rapier +3) *Shield +3 *Half-Plate of The Luck Bringer(+3 half-plate) *Ze Sybil Avice signet ring *Helmet of The Kaens *Name Book *Symbol of Avandra *Tusk Love *Horns and Fire(TieflingxGenasi Smut book) Abilities Feats *Warcaster *Shield Master *Inspiring Leader *Medium Armour Master *Blade Mastery *Gourmand *Magic Initiate: Wizard Variant Human *Bonus Feat: Magic Initiate: Friends, Dancing Lights and Find Familiar Lorikeet(modified hawk) *Bonus Skill Proficiency:Nature Half-Tiefling *Resistance to Cold *Darkvision 60ft *Infernal Legacy: Thaumaturgy, Hellish Rebuke, Darkness Noble Background *Skill Proficiencies: History and Persuasion *Tool Proficiencies: one type of gaming set Paladin Of The Ancients Abilties *◆ Divine Sense (Paladin 1, PHB 84) + Charisma modifier per long rest As an action, I sense celestials/fiends/undead/consecrated/desecrated within 60 ft Until the end of my next turn, I sense the type/location if it is not behind total cover *◆ Lay on Hands (Paladin 1, PHB 84) per long rest As an action, I can use points in my pool to heal a touched, living creature's hit points I can neutralize poisons/diseases instead at a cost of 5 points per affliction ◆ Divine Smite (Paladin 2, PHB 84) When I hit someone in melee, I can expend spell slots to do 2d8 extra radiant damage This increases by +1d8 for each spell slot level above 1st and +1d8 against undead/fiends *◆ Defense Fighting Style (Paladin 2, PHB 84) +1 bonus to AC when I'm wearing armor *◆ Spellcasting (Paladin 2, PHB 84) I can cast prepared paladin spells, using Charisma as my spellcasting ability I can use a holy symbol as a spellcasting focus *◆ Divine Health (Paladin 3, PHB 85) I am immune to disease, thanks to the power of my faith *◆ Channel Divinity (Oath of the Ancients 3, PHB 85) per short rest *◆ Channel Divinity: Nature's Wrath (Oath of the Ancients 3, PHB 87) As an action, a creature I can see within 10 ft must make a Str/Dex save (its choice) If it fails this save, it is restrained until it succeeds on a save at the end of its turn *◆ Channel Divinity: Turn the Faithless (Oath of the Ancients 3, PHB 87) As an action, all fey/fiends within 30 ft that can hear me must make a Wisdom save If one fails, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes damage and must show true form Turned: move away, never within 30 ft of me, no reactions or actions other than Dash Turned: may Dodge instead of Dash when nowhere to move and unable to escape bonds *◆ Aura of Protection (Paladin 6, PHB 85) aura While I'm conscious, allies within range and I can add my Cha mod (min 1) to saves *◆ Aura of Warding (Oath of the Ancients 7, PHB 87) aura Allies within range and I have resistance to damage from spells *◆ Aura of Courage (Paladin 10, PHB 85) aura While I'm conscious, allies within range and I can't be frightened *◆ Improved Divine Smite (Paladin 11, PHB 85) Whenever I hit a creature with a melee weapon, I do an extra 1d8 radiant damage *◆ Cleansing Touch (Paladin 14, PHB 85) modifier per long rest As an action, I can end one spell on me or another willing creature by touch *◆ Undying Sentinel (Oath of the Ancients 15, PHB 87) per long rest If dropped to 0 hit points and not killed outright, I can choose to stay at 1 hit point Additionally, I suffer no drawbacks of old age and can't be aged magically *◆ Elder Champion (Oath of the Ancients 20, PHB 87) per long rest As an action, I assume the form of a force of nature for 1 minute and gain benefits: - At the start of each of my turns, I regain 10 hit points - I can cast paladin spells with a casting time of 1 action as a bonus action instead - Enemies within 10 ft have disadv. on saves vs. my paladin spells and channel divinity Oath Spells Divine Soul Abilties *Spellcasting (Sorcerer 1, PHB 101) cantrips & 15 spells known I can cast sorcerer cantrips/spells that I know, using Charisma as my spellcasting ability I can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus *◆ Divine Magic: Good (Divine Soul 1, XGtE 50) When I select my 1st level or higher spells, I can also pick spells from the cleric spell list I also learn Cure Wounds, which doesn't count against my number of spells known These count as sorcerer spells for me; I can only replace the bonus spell with a cleric spell *◆ Favored by the Gods (Divine Soul 1, XGtE 50) per short rest If I fail a saving throw or miss with an attack roll, I can add 2d4 to the total *◆ Font of Magic (Sorcerer 2, PHB 101) points, 20× per long rest As a bonus action, I can use sorcery points to create spell slots and vice versa I can convert spell slots to sorcery points at a rate of 1 point per spell slot level I can convert sorcery points to spell slots at the following rate: Level 1 for 2 sorcery points; level 2 for 3 sorcery points; level 3 for 5 sorcery points Level 4 for 6 sorcery points; level 5 for 7 sorcery points ◆ *Metamagic (Sorcerer 3, PHB 101) known Use the "Choose Features" button above to add a Metamagic option to the third page I can use only 1 Metamagic option on a spell unless otherwise written *◆ Empowered Healing (Divine Soul 6, XGtE 50) sorcery point Once per turn, when I or an ally in 5 ft roll dice to healing with a spell, I can reroll dice By spending 1 sorcery point; I can reroll any number of those dice for that spell once *◆ Otherworldy Wings (Divine Soul 14, XGtE 50) As a bonus action, I manifest a pair of spectral dove wings, giving me 30 ft fly speed These wings last until I become incapacitated or I dismiss them as a bonus action *◆ Unearthly Recovery (Divine Soul 18, XGtE 50) per long rest As a bonus action when I have less than half of my max HP remaining, I can heal myself I regain a number of HP equal to half my hit point maximum *◆ Sorcerous Restoration (Sorcerer 20, PHB 102) I regain 4 expended sorcery points whenever I finish a short rest Cleric Abilities 'Class Features' *◆ Spellcasting (Cleric 1, PHB 58) cantrips known I can cast prepared cleric cantrips/spells, using Wisdom as my spellcasting ability I can use a holy symbol as a spellcasting focus I can cast my prepared cleric spells as rituals if they have the ritual tag *Blessing of the Trickster (Trickery Domain 1, PHB 63) As an action, a willing creature I touch (not me) has adv. on Dex (Stealth) checks This lasts for 1 hour or until I use it again *◆ Channel Divinity (Cleric 2, PHB 58) per short rest I can channel divine energy to cause an effect; the save for this is my cleric spell DC *◆ Channel Divinity: Turn Undead (Cleric 2, PHB 59) As an action, all undead within 30 ft that can see/hear me must make a Wisdom save If an undead fails this save, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage Turned: move away, never within 30 ft of me, no reactions or actions other than Dash Turned: may Dodge instead of Dash when nowhere to move and unable to escape bonds *◆ Channel Divinity: Invoke Duplicity (Trickery Domain 2, PHB 63) illusory duplicates As an action, I create illusory duplicates of myself within 30 ft of me for 1 min (conc) As a bonus action, I can move them 30 ft to space(s) I can see within 120 ft of me I can cast spells as though I was in an duplicate's space, using my own senses I have advantage on attacks if the target is within 5 ft of a duplicate and me ◆ Destroy Undead (Cleric 5, PHB 59) 4 or lower An undead up to the CR above that fails its save when I use Turn Undead is destroyed ◆ Channel Divinity: Cloak of Shadows (Trickery Domain 6, PHB 63) As an action, I become invisible until the end of my next turn or I attack/cast a spell *◆ Divine Strike (Trickery Domain 8, PHB 63) poison damage Once per turn, when I hit a creature with a weapon attack, I can do extra damage *◆ Divine Intervention (Cleric 10, PHB 59) chance, 1× per long rest As an action, I can implore my deity for help; the DM determines the form of help Without intervention, I can retry after a long rest; otherwise, I have to wait a week *◆ Improved Duplicity (Trickery Domain 17, PHB 63) I can create up to four duplicates of yourself, instead of one, when I use Invoke Duplicity. As a bonus action on my turn, you can move any number of them up to 30 feet, to a maximum range of 120 feet. 'Domain Spells' Jester always has access to these spells. '1st-level' *Charm Person[82] *Disguise Self[83] '2nd-level' *Mirror Image[84] *Pass without Trace[85] '3rd-level' *Blink *Dispel Magic 'Cleric Spells' In addition to her domain spells, Jester has access to four cleric cantrips and 1st- through 9th-level cleric spells. As a 20th-level cleric, she can prepare up to 19 of these spells per day. 'Cantrips' *Mending[86] *Sacred Flame[87][88] *Spare the Dying[89][90] *Toll the Dead[91][92] *Word of Radiance[95] '1st-level' *Bless[96] *Cure Wounds[97] *Detect Evil and Good[98] *Detect Magic[99] *Guiding Bolt[100] *Healing Word[101] *Inflict Wounds[102] *Sanctuary[103] '2nd-level' *Blindness/Deafness[104] *Hold Person[105] *Lesser Restoration[106] *Locate Object[107] *Prayer of Healing[108] *Spiritual Weapon[109] (often summoned in the form of a giant lollipop) *Zone of Truth[110] '3rd-level' *Revivify[111] *Sending[112] *Speak with Dead[113]